Forum:Miku Hisakawa
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Miku Rin Hisakawa Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Japan Birth date: Character date of birth ''' July 4 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half Blood Species: Character species Human Mother: Name, Noriko Hoshi Father: Name, Ichirou Hisakawa Siblings: Kaito (19) Yuki (15) and Minoru (7) Other important figures: Len Ryokensi (best friend before tsunami) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Miku Rin Hisakawa is a First Year student at the academy. She was born on July 4 at 16:25 in a small village in Japan. On a hot summer day in July, at twenty five minutes last four, Miku was born to perhaps the best of both worlds. Her mother, Noriko Hoshi was from a powerful, old wizarding family, and her father, Ichirou Hisakawa, was a successful muggle businessman. Miku was the youngest but one of 4 children. Her brother Kaito first, then sister Yuki, then her, and finally her little brother Minoru. The 4 of them were raised in a transitive lifestyle, sometimes living in an apartment in the heart to Tokyo with both their parents, and other times, when their dad was to busy with work to have much time for them, in a small wizarding community on Hachijō-kojima with their mother and maternal grandparents. Since they lived in 2 places, they couldn't attend steady muggle school, and were home-schooled. They learned history, reading and writing, arithmetic, English, and little mini-lessons from their mother and father about magic and business respectively. But in 2011 when the tsunami hit, Ichirou began looking at international schooling options, and quickly chose IAM. He said they needed to keep them away from the radiation, and insisted international schooling would be good for them. Miku was distraught about having to leave her closest friend Len, whom she had played and laughed with. After a while she gave in. *When and where was your character born? Tokyo, Japan *What age did your character first use magic? 6 *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? Tokyo/Wizarding village Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Intelligent Convincing Imaginative Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Self Indulgent Hyperactive Sarcastic Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Miku is a happy, hyper and high spirited girl with quite the imagination. Whilst she is a dreamer, she never truly believes in the fantasies and ideas her creative mind formulates. She absolutely adores the idea of helping people in any way she can, making her look rather adorable to the villagers. She loves to put pen to paper as she is a talented author; she likes to share her stories with Ichirou because he listens. She is closer to her father because when he was home he used to spend most of the time playing with her and Minoru because Yuki and Kaito were far more independent by then. She is by far closest to Minoru out of her siblings as they were together whilst Yuki and Kaito were at school. She has developed her father's wisdom and her mother's sharp tongue. She is very giving and generous. *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? Funny, Hyper, Cool *How does your character react to other people when angry? She just stalks away from them, glaring. *How does your character react to other people when happy? Plays happily, talks a lot. *How does your character react to other people when sad? Ignores them Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Miku has chestnut to dark brown hair and intense brown eyes. She isn't greatly tall, she feels quite intimidated by her brother Kaito sometimes because of this. She is probably the palest of her family, maybe equal with her sister Yuki. She is quite pretty, at least according to Yuki and Kaito, Minoru staying rather quiet on the subject. She prefers to wear casual clothing and hates heels with a vengeance. *Nationality/Ethnicity Japanese *Hair color Brown *Eye color Brown *Clothing style Feminine Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult *Current student (First - Twelfth) First Year Student *Graduate (Former House (Aethelberg, Gomes, Charbonneau Ihejerika, (Girls) or Maximinus (boys)) *Adult (Non graduate (Graduation status ex; non IAM graduate, Home-schooled) Roleplayed by: Username LillyDaNinja Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 15:14, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved